smile_for_mefandomcom-20200214-history
Wallus Breadbear
Description Wallus Breadbear is an ex-janitor of Dr. Habit located in the Boiler Room. He seems to know a lot about the Habiticians situated in the Habitat, which implies he's been there for quite a long time. He is close with Kamal, and is keen on helping everybody in the Habitat leave, without leaving the hole in the wall. In the past, before he resigned, Dr. Habit humiliated him to the point of Wallus deciding to live in the wall, refusing to leave due to shame. He has a distaste for the Doctor as a result. Walkthrough Show him a Photo of Kamal Bora, then retrieve the record from the sewer water. After showing him the record, go to the lounge and use the Shiny Quarter on the Jukebox. Then switch the music to Pumpkin Accolades. Quotes * (When shown Borbra's photo) "Oh-H... H... Hi Borb. L... Lovely weather, huh. ...... .... Don't beat me up." * (When shown Dallas's photo) "Hey there, Dallas. Listen, you should really stop painting Questionette. I don't think she's into it. She's just being polite." * (When shown Gerry's photo) "Oh, hey Gerry. Say, that flashlight you sold me didn't work. It was just a lightbulb on a stick. ... I want a refund. * (When shown Gillis's photo) "Oh, Gilliam! It's been a while. still working for the Doc?" ** (When nodding) "Ah, well. If you work hard, you'll earn your vacation. Someday." ** (When shaking) "That's great! I would invite you to move itsic, but there's no space for a roommate back here." * (When shown Jerafina's photo) "Oh..... Jerafina. Leave me alone. You always spill your drink on my wall." * (When shown Jimothan's photo) "Jimmy, my old pal. If you made another mess, I'm not cleaning it! Habit will need to find another janitor! He's a bad boss! Uh... D-don't tell him I said that." * (When shown Lulia's photo) "Oh, Lulia! Have you put more thought into the script I wrote you?" ** (When nodding) "Wow! Give me a call if you need a leading man. ...or just an extra." ** (When shaking) "Oh, that's alright.. I guess." * (When shown Marv's photo) Oh, hey Marv. Still fishing in that puddle? ** (When nodding) "More power to you, I guess." ** (When shaking) "I don't know why you never let me mop that thing up. * (When shown Millie's photo) "Go, away, Millie! You always pinch me." * (When shown Mirphy's photo) "Oh hello Mirphy. You must be busy. I've been hearing that camera clicking all day." * (When shown Nat's photo) "N-Nat! What brings you down here... I thought the boilers were 'where lame-o's and janitors hang out...'" * (When shown Parsley's photo) "Parsley, my friend. You should take a day off. Relax on the roof for once. You never destress. * (When shown Putunia's photo) "Putunia! I don't know how many times I need to tell you. You don't need to punch me! I don't work for the Menace anymore." * (When shown Questionette's photo) "O-oh! Questionette.... I didn't know you were coming to visit. Listen, I - I'm sorry about everything. What we had was... wonderful. But... After I lost the quick-translator, I wouldn't understand a word you said. I suppose our love was doomed from the start... You live a carefree life of such freedom and wonder... And I... I live in a wall." * (When shown Randy's photo) "Randy, I thought it was you. You smell good today. Finally ran out of pickles?" ** (When nodding) "Don't worry, you'll live." ** (When shaking) "Drats." * (When shown Ronbo's photo) "Why, RONBO! MY GOOD FRIEND! It's been months! You should squeeze in here sometime so we can hang out." * (When shown Tiff's photo) "Oh hello Tiff! I haven't heard your voice from the lounge in ages. I hope nothing's got you down.." * (When shown Tim Tam's photo) "Tim Tam, GO AWAY! You can't use this hole to stash your treasures anymore. This is my house." '' * (When shown Trencil's photo) ''"Oh, Trencil. You look... less opaque than usual." * (When shown Trevor's photo) "Oh, Trevor, it's you. For the last time, leave me alone. I'm not a vampire. Just a recluse." * (When punched) "Oh! Don't you dare.... Back here I'm safe from... bullies like you." * (When shown the Megaphone)'' "Aaah no!!! Turn it off!! They'll find me... shh."'' * (When given a Kiss) "...I haven't had one of these in a long time....A kiss...I'll keep it safe, until it is my time to leave my hole...You know... and give it to the right person...Thank you for passing it on to me." * (When shown the Superhero painting) "That's okay I guess. I'll admire from a distance, thank you." * (When shown the Werewolf painting) "OH! You scared me! Keep that far from me... please and thanks." * (When shown the Floral painting) "Huh? Who's there? The flower delivery kid?" ** (When nodding) "I have no need of your services in here. I have moss." ** (When shaking) "My mistake. Not to oversell it, but it's really very dark in here." Trivia *You can show him various photos of people for different responses. *He was in a relationship with Questionette before he lost the Quiktranslate. *He is implied to be good friends with Kamal from when they worked together. Gallery Wallus -resources.assets-213.png|Wallus' photo Wallus2-resources.assets-813.png|Wallus' photo with flash Category:Habiticians Category:Characters